Even Heros Need One
by Akemixgrowls
Summary: Filled with despair, American can't take the weight of the world anymore. Can he find a 'hero' or will he end up dead? And who is that mysterious person with him? Brotherly USCAN and slight USUK pairing.


**A/N: God with finals, graduation, the impending doom from the fire, and work; I'm sorry I haven't updated on Fox Ears. I will though, yet it the next chapter will be up in a few days. I am having bad writer's block so bear with me. **

**About this oneshot, I wrote this on my phone while on the bus to school. I needed to vent some brotherly love. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this brotherly love US/CAN oneshot. There is slight USUK. **

** I really need a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be more Canada in it!**

* * *

><p>Sometimes even a hero needs a little help.<p>

America was no exception. The weight of the world became such a heavy burden, that at times he could no longer go on normally with life. If only he had somebody who truly cared about his well-being, if only he had somebody who would actually overlook his brash personality and bad habits and see the real him. See him as not just the personification of his country, but as a human being. Yet all his fellow nations refused to do so. They always insulted either his intelligence, his eating habits, or his ideas; especially his beloved England. It hurt Alfred to the highest degree because it was his Iggy-the man who he cherished beyond others. Just thinking about his blatant rejection and affrontation whenever around him, made his body ache with a wound that would open and bleed every time he crossed his mind. He grabbed a fist full of his bomber jacket and hunched over on his knees. He was reduced to a sobbing, sniveling mess on the floor, unaware that somebody dolefully watched this secret display of emotion. Through sobs, he whimpered out,"No more!"

After a few minutes, though tears and snot still traveled down his face, he changed his position so that his legs sat crisscrossed. With his gloved hand, he removed Texas and smeared the fluids flowing down his face like the melting snow during the first signs of spring weather in the Rockys. With Texas back on his face, his eyes searched for a certain object that he had thrown moments before. There, he recalled, there it is. He got up off the floor, stalking over to the pistol, which rested on a tile a few a feet away. With swift movement, he held the gun in his hand. Alfred cocked the front portion of it back. He acknowledged that it had only one bullet; one bullet that he was so sure would not miss, one bullet that would end it all.

Alfred put the loaded weapon to his head. His finger trembled on the trigger of the pistol. Alfred shut his eyes tightly, thinking that it was now or never. For once, the hyperactive country remained somewhat calm; he had only one thought running through his mind as he put pressure on the trigger. He recalled memories of the Revolution, he remembered how much it hurt England in the end, how much it had hurt him. With those memories, he prepared himself for the end.

Right when he was about to pull the trigger, America felt an imposing hand on the gun. Boggled, his azure eyes immediately shot open. He looked over his shoulder. He saw Canada gazing at him with a melancholy expression, also he noted the absence of Canada's polar bear. In a somewhat soft voice, Canada stated,"This isn't necessary, Al."

"Um...Mattie, y-you wouldn't understand. The world would be better off without their 'Hero'."

"I may not know what your feeling Al, but I do know why. You shouldn't shoulder the weight of the world by yourself, you should carry that burden with others who've got your back. It's not always necessary to be the everyone's 'Hero'."

"Mattie!" Alfred cried out, his voice going two octaves higher. He dropped the gun to the floor and latched himself onto Matthew. He buried his face in the crook of Matthew's neck while muffled sobs came out. For once in his life, he didn't care if he was being unmanly or not, if he was being the hero or not. Matthew placed a comforting hand on Alfred's back, slowly patting it to comfort him. Alfred's sobs eventually turned into whimpers. He pulled back from his brother in his nationhood. The tears continued to mar his face but he no longer bawled like a little a girl. Matthew reached up and wiped the tears away from Alfred's eyes, a smile played at the edges of his lips. He assured Alfred,"Al, the world would be worse off without you. Arthur would definitely go crazy without you, he'd be worse than he is right now."

"Mattie I-"

"No don't talk, just listen for once to what I've got to say to you, oui mon frère?"

"Uh...oui mon frère, I guess."Alfred hesitated over the French. Matthew smirked over the butchered French, it was not everyday that Alfred tried to use a word from a different language. Matthew continued on,"Alfred, without you, Arthur would probably kill himself. He loves you too much that he could not bear to lose you, and its not just him. I couldn't bear the idea of you gone. You mean everything to me, even when you and the rest of nations forget that I exist the vast majority of the time. I still love you no matter what."

"Mattie."

"Al, please don't do what you had in mind just minutes ago."Canada murmured. Canada hugged Alfred tightly and muttered, " I don't know w-w-what I would do without you as my brother, as my annoying hero."

"For you bro, I won't doing anything drastic."

_If you guys don't know mon frere means my brother_


End file.
